Trust the Silver Doe
by TheRosea
Summary: Il m'avait demandé de le briser. Le briser pour qu'il ne me fasse plus jamais confiance. Le briser au plus profond de son âme. SLASH Rogue/Harry. Rating M.


**Titre**: Trust the Silver Doe

**Pairing**: Rogue/Harry

**Rating**: M Pour viol, scènes de sexe explicites impliquant deux hommes.

**Disclamer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Note**: Cet OS est un cadeau d'anniversaire à Manon, mon grand soutient qui m'avait commandé un lemon.

* * *

Je traverse les couloirs sombres des jardins du Manoir Malefoy, seul. Ma brulure au bras gauche ne s'estompe pas : je suis en retard, il me punit, telle est la règle. Cela fait près de dix-huit ans maintenant que je me plie à chacune de ses règles et à chacune de ses exigences. Me voici pris dans cet engrenage qui me mènera à la mort, j'en suis quasiment certain. Si ce n'est pas lui qui le fait, les détraqueurs s'en chargeront. Une fois la grille en métal passée, la douleur se calme. Il sait que j'arrive. Je continue mon chemin d'un pas rapide. Je rentre dans le château qui sert de demeure à Lucius Drago et Narcissa. Je sens l'atmosphère lourde et la tension présente ici. Je monte rapidement les escaliers que je connais maintenant par cœur et m'arrête juste sur la dernière marche. Tout le monde est présent, personne ne parle. Au-dessus de la table flotte le cadavre d'une femme. Je ne la reconnais pas aux premiers abords, puis je remarque que c'est Charity Burbage, une de mes collègues à Poudlard.

« Severus. »

La voix du Maître me coupe dans ma contemplation. Je lui adresse un regard sans expression.

« Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais perdu, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Approche, nous t'avons gardé un siège. »

En effet, juste à sa droite, il avait laissé un siège vide. Je m'y assoie et attend qu'il me pose une question.

« Tu apportes des nouvelles j'espère ?

- Ca aurait lieu samedi prochain, à la tombée du jour. »

Yaxley m'interrompt en me disant qu'il a des informations différentes. Je ne lui adresse pas un regard et continue de fixer le Lord. Il explique une théorie qu'il aurait eue d'un Auror, j'aurais bien encouragé cette version mais je ne peux pas me permettre de compromettre ma couverture.

« C'est une fausse piste. Le bureau des Aurors n'a plus aucun rôle dans la protection d'Harry Potter, dis-je cette fois en le regardant avant de me retourner vers le Maître. Ceux qui lui sont le plus proche pensent que nous avons infiltré le Ministère.

- Et ils ont raison ! Ricane Dolohov. »

La majorité de la table ricane. Seuls quelques un, comme Drago ne rient pas à la phrase. Il ne cesse de regarder le corps de Charity tourner devant lui. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas encore morte. J'entends Pius défendre sa peau mais je sais que c'est parfaitement inutile. Le Maître se tourne vers moi.

« Le garçon, où vont-ils l'emmener ?

- Dans une maison sûre. Certainement chez l'un des membres de l'Ordre. On m'a dit que la maison bénéficie de toutes les mesures de protections. Une fois qu'il y sera, il ne faut plus espérer pouvoir s'emparer de lui. »

Un sourire nait sur les lèvres du Lord. Ce n'est pourtant pas une très bonne nouvelle que je viens de lui annoncer. Je suis troublé mais je ne laisse rien paraitre.

« Pourquoi ne pas poser la question à la personne intéressée ? Queudever ! »

L'immonde tête de rat se dirige à la hâte vers les cachots de la maison. J'ai mon idée sur l'identité de la personne mais je souhaite que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense. Je jette un coup d'œil à Drago qui a subitement trouvé fascinant ses ongles rongés par l'anxiété. Des bruits de chaines se font entendre au loin. Malheureusement, ma morbide impression se confirme puisque c'est bel et bien Harry Potter enchainé et trainé par Queudever. Son visage est presque méconnaissable : tuméfié, gonflé par les hématomes, des résidus de sang séché au coin de sa joue. Ce qui me surprend, c'est le fait qu'il ait toujours ses lunettes sur le visage. Je fais de mon mieux pour rester impassible.

« Messieurs-dames : Harry Potter ! »

L'annonce du Lord fait rire presque toutes les personnes présentes à l'exception des Malefoy et de moi-même. Bellatrix s'autorise une grimace sonore de dégout profond. Mon regard se tourne vers Potter et je constate qu'il en fait de même. Il me scrute d'un œil méchant, je peux difficilement lui en vouloir puisque j'ai tué son –notre- mentor. Après cette exhibition malsaine et cette humiliation, il est raccompagné dans la cave. Le Lord fait disposer tout le monde mais il demande à ce que je reste. Je me lève donc mais j'attends que tout le monde ai quitté la pièce.

« Severus, commence-t-il, je sais que tu connais bien le jeune Potter. Je sais aussi, qu'il ne te porte pas particulièrement dans ton cœur. J'aurai… une sorte de mission pour toi. »

Je l'écoute attentivement. La seule chose dont je peux être sûr, c'est qui si ça concerne Harry, il faudra impérativement que je le fasse souffrir.

« J'aurais voulu que ce soit le fils Malefoy qui s'occupe de cette tâche, mais il m'a déjà déçu une fois. J'aurais pu lui demander de se souiller encore plus pour montrer à Lucius que ce n'est qu'un incapable, mais j'ai déjà sa baguette et Drago serait capable de ne pas le mener à bien. »

J'assimile ce qu'il me dit sans sourciller. Même si je trouve ça parfaitement injuste que Drago et Narcissa fassent les frais de l'arrogance de Lucius. Je commence tout de même à m'impatienter. Qu'il me dise ce que je dois faire à Potter qu'on en finisse.

« Mais en t'utilisant, je fais d'une pierre deux coups, puisqu'après ceci, j'ose espérer qu'il perdra toute confiance en toi et lui prouver que tu n'as jamais vraiment fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je voudrai que tu le souilles, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. »

Il veut que je le viole ? C'est ça ce qu'il veut que je fasse ? Et il a osé penser à Drago pour ça ? Mon corps est secoué d'un léger soubresaut. Je n'ai jamais violé personne, encore moins un homme et surtout pas le fils de mon pire ennemi et de mon amour perdu. Je ne suis ni homosexuel, ni pédophile.

« Serait-ce de la réticence Severus ? »

Que lui répondre ? Une partie de moi ne veut pas faire ça, cette abomination. Malgré tout, si je ne le fait pas, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'en fera Bellatrix, ou même Greyback. Je dois trouver une solution. Finalement, je préfère que ce soit moi qui le fasse, pour le bien du gosse.

« J'accepte, je dis platement.

- Je n'avais pas de besoin de ton veto, et n'oublie pas, je sais _tout_ de lui. »

C'est sa façon à lui de me mettre en garde et qu'il utiliserait la légilimencie sur Potter. Je salue le Lord et me retire dans ma chambre prêtée par les Malefoy. C'est ici que je vais le recevoir. Je prépare mon plan pour le faire sortir d'ici. S'il reste après cette nuit, il ne pourra jamais repartir et mourra, comme un chien dans le manoir. Queudever ouvre ma porte- sans frapper je lui adresse donc un regard meurtrier- et m'amène Potter, toujours ligoté devant mon lit. Avant de quitter la pièce, le rat m'adresse un regard, l'air de dire : « Amuse-toi bien. » Une fois la porte claquée, il explose.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ DE MOI ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas et me place juste devant lui, le surplombant encore d'une tête au moins. Il est loin le gamin que j'effrayais pendant mes premiers cours de potions. Son visage est endurci, souillé par la marque de l'âge et de la solitude. Mes yeux croisent les siens, d'un vert déconcertant : les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Je le prends brusquement par les épaules et le balance sans ménagement sur le lit. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécie et me hurle une nouvelle fois dessus :

« VOUS ETES MALADE ! LACHEZ MOI IMMONDE BATARD ! »

Je commence à déboutonner ma robe de sorcier. Il s'agite et veut sortir du lit. Je me place rapidement au-dessus de lui, prend ses poignets d'une seule main et les immobilise au-dessus de sa tête. Il étouffe un gémissement de douleur, ce n'est pas pendant un viol qu'il faut se montrer gentillet. Il me regarde avec un mélange de surprise, de colère et de dégout.

« Lâchez-moi espèce de lâche ! »

Ma prise sur ses poignets se raffermit tout en les enfonçant plus dans le matelas. Cette fois, il ne peut s'empêcher de crier.

« Si j'étais un lâche Potter, je ne serai pas en train de faire ce que je fais maintenant. »

Une expression de surprise glisse sur son visage et j'en profite pour retirer ma robe de sorcier et pour la jeter loin du lit. Ma tête se niche au creux de con cou. Je le sens se tendre sous moi et, dans un effort surhumain, mes lèvres se posent sur sa jugulaire. Cet instant de douceur ne dure que peu de temps, et lui mord la peau palpitante et si fine de sa gorge. Il pousse une sorte de râle qui fait vibrer sa gorge et mes lèvres par la même occasion. De ma main libre –puisque je ne compte pas le libérer avant un petit bout de temps- je lui caresse le flanc par-dessus son tee-shirt sale. Alors que mes lèvres et mes dents n'ont toujours pas migrées, ma main descend lentement pour aller se loger sur sa hanche.

« Allez-vous faire… foutre salopard. »

Mes lèvres quittent son cou pour que je puisse le regarder. Une teinte rouge a envahie son visage et sa respiration est haletante, et il a pourtant toujours la force de m'insulter. D'un geste habile, je lui retire son haut de façon à ce qu'il soit demi nu devant moi. Pour lui faire payer son insolence, ma bouche se dirige lentement vers son oreille et je lui murmure :

« Saches, que tu es en plutôt mauvaise position pour me dire une chose pareille. »

Et je lui mords violement le lobe de l'oreille. Il ne retient pas son cri non plus cette fois-là. Je l'ai tutoyé pour la première fois de ma vie et cela me libère d'un poids monumental. Ma main libre joue sur son torse sale. Mes doigts mutins frôlent ses tétons ce qui le fait gémir. Je lui retire ses lunettes, il pousse un grognement de réticence avant de se raviser. Il est obligé de plisser les yeux pour y voir à peu près clair, aussi myope que son père. Je profite de son moment de faiblesse pour détacher ses mains et retirer son pantalon rapidement. Il n'est pas aussi réceptif qu'on ne peut le penser, je ne vois pas de bosse qui déformerait son caleçon. Légèrement déçu, je baisse mon visage vers son torse et donne des coups de langue sur ses tétons pendant qu'une de mes mains s'occupe de triturer l'autre mamelon. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre et je l'entends gémir dans un râle. Je me fiche de savoir s'il aime ça ou s'il a mal, la seule chose que je veux, c'est qu'il me montre qu'il ressente quelque chose. Je sens que ma torture a le don de le faire –enfin- réagir. Une bosse se forme dans son caleçon et je peux la sentir au niveau de ma ligne abdominale. Satisfait, je m'écarte un peu de lui et le scrute.

Il ne sait pas que je l'observe, il a mis ses mains devant ses yeux comme si ça pouvait le cacher. En le détaillant, je me dis qu'il n'a absolument rien pour lui cet avorton. Son torse et sa peau sont blafards et les rougeurs causées par les frottements font taches sur ce lit de coton. Il a toujours été trop maigre, beaucoup trop maigre pour un homme. Malgré une consistance presque féminine, les traits de son corps sont trop bruts pour appartenir à une femme. La seule chose plaisante à voir chez lui, cette partie du corps qu'il s'obstine à me cacher, ce sont ses yeux. Simplement parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il a hérité de Lily. Tout le reste n'est que souillure de James Potter sur la progéniture de Lily. Je sens peu à peu le désir affluer en moi et j'enlève le dernier obstacle à la nudité de Potter. Son sexe dressé dans la nuit répand un liquide séminal malpropre. Par reflexe il serre les jambes, honteux de cette position. Je descends rapidement les vêtements du bas de mon corps pour ne me retrouver qu'avec ma chemise sur moi. Mon sexe aussi a peine où se mettre et ne je ne supporte pas l'absence d'un corps chaud autour de lui. Je demande à Potter de se retourner pour se mettre sur le ventre. Il baisse légèrement ses mains pour que je voie son regard interrogateur.

« C'est uniquement pour que vous ayez moins mal, mais après tout, puisque vous aimez souffrir… »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir qu'il se tourne d'un coup d'épaule. Ses fesses se contractent sous la peur et l'appréhension. De mon côté je ne sais pas si je dois le préparer ou pas. Je passe mon doigt sur la chute de reins pour descendre tout doucement vers son anus. Il serre les draps pour s'éviter de gémir ou même de crier. J'insère tout doucement mon majeur dans son antre et cette fois, les draps ne suffisent pas pour l'empêcher de crier. Mon doigt commence des vas-en-viens en lui et mon désir n'en est que plus accentuer. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, je sentirais autant de désir pour Harry Potter. Je continue de le préparer pendant dix bonnes minutes, prenant de temps à autres son sexe dans mon autre main.

Finalement je retire mes doigts et me positionne devant lui. Une appréhension nous prend tous les deux et pour dissiper cette gêne, je laisse ma langue trainer sur son épaule et sa nuque. C'est avec difficulté que je pénètre –enfin- en lui. Il retient une nouvelle fois son cri dans les draps pendant que je commence de rudes va et viens en lui. Ça me fait mal mais honnêtement, j'aime ça. Je réalise brutalement ce que je suis en train de faire : je suis en train de faire l'amour, non je suis en train de violer Harry Potter. Cette ignoble pensée me fait aller toujours plus vite et plus fort en lui. Je l'entends crier et pleurer mais la sensation est trop forte pour que je m'arrête. Alors que l'orgasme me prend, je retire de lui et examine son sexe, il ne semble pas prêt à jouir. Je le laisse donc tel quel sans lui donner rien. Je me couche aux côtés d'Harry pour voir son visage. Des larmes coulent encore de ses yeux et se joues sont toujours gonflées. Mon pouce vient caresser sa joue humide avant de me laisser tomber, épuisé par nos ébats. Harry aussi semble fatigué mais il ne semble pas vouloir prendre le risque de s'endormir à mes côtés.

« Ayez confiance en la biche argentée, Je murmure. »

Il ouvre les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour les refermer ensuite. Sa respiration se calme peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Satisfait, je ferme les yeux lentement en pensant au lendemain où je ferais fuir Harry de cet immonde cauchemar.

* * *

Voila pour ce premier OS d'Harry Potter et ce premier lemon. Merci d'avoir lu. Review pour un avis?


End file.
